


What the imposter?!

by FrostKit_Kumikochii



Series: AmongUs LoveLive style [1]
Category: Among Us (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!, ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Based on an Among Us Game, F/F, Gen, Gun Violence, Minor Violence, Off Screen Death, Stabbing, Yohariko friendship, irl apps that i change the name, is this a crossover?, its up to you, just incase, probably, there are other characters but im not sure if i should tag them, yohariko romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostKit_Kumikochii/pseuds/FrostKit_Kumikochii
Summary: Yoshiko/Yohane brings Riko to play Among Us. One map, 1 imposter, tasks to do, 10 people. This is a battle of life and death!
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko & Tsushima Yoshiko, Sakurauchi Riko/Tsushima Yoshiko
Series: AmongUs LoveLive style [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974886
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	What the imposter?!

**Author's Note:**

> A few things before you read!  
> I changed Line and Discord to Rine and Deathcord respectively. I wasn't sure if it was fine to use it just as is so I just changed them.  
> Also the conversation that you saw started with " " normally is indicating them talking through the discord(deathcord call). ' this here ' is thoughts while _"this is"_ indicating the chat text since the game's only way of communication is though the chat.  
> that's it. enjoy!

__φ(．．;) __φ(．．;)

Rine Message:

YohaneNo1: Riri~~

EliteDemonRiri: What?

YohaneNo1: What are you doing?

EliteDemonRiri: I just got home, why?

YohaneNo1: Ah! Then play a game with me!

YohaneNo1: AMONGGU USSU~~

EliteDemonRiri: EH? Now?

EliteDemonRiri: Didn’t you have some work to do?

YohaneNo1: I’ll get it done later…

YohaneNo1: So let’s play!!! And let’s Deathcord!

**[ a few minutes later]**

Yohane and Riko on Deathcord call:

DatenshiYohane#1: Are you in?

DatenshiYohane#1: I’ll send you the code in a sec.

DatenshiYohane#1: KYNRKK

SakurakoRikoDesu: Thank you. I’ll be in the room in a sec.

* * *

**FallenAngelYohane joined the lobby. 1/10**

Opening her eyes, she stood from the spaceship’s metal chair and stretches her body. Her black space suit rustling as she moves towards the screen displayed on one of the metal crates near her.

**Map: Skeld**

**#Impostor: 1**

**#Emergency: 3 Cooldown: 10s**

**Discussion Time: 15s**

**Voting Time: 60s**

**#Tasks: 5.**

A beep came somewhere behind her and saw a figure get in from the door. The figure wore a pink suit with a small pink flower on their head and a name tag on their chest.

 **SakuraRiko** **joined the lobby. 2/10**

“Are you ready Riri? Before I open the lobby.” She asked the girl in front of her. Riko went to the locker, silently muttering to herself if she should have changed her hat. After a few seconds of pondering, she nods to Yoshiko telling her that she is ready.

Seeing a confirmation, Yoshiko went to the door and flip the ‘Private’ sign to ‘Public sign’. It wasn’t long before people started to join the lobby.

**No1Idol (Red) joined the lobby. 3/10**

**MikanisDelicious (Orange) joined the lobby. 4/10**

**Yuupyon (Lime/Light Green) joined the lobby 5/10**

**Rubeschneed (Yellow) joined the lobby 6/10**

**WeischCream (White) joined the lobby 7/10**

**RinaBoardGuu (Light blue) joined the lobby 8/10**

**KoroneYubiYubi (Brown) joined the lobby 9/10**

**MoguMoguOka (Purple) joined the lobby 10/10**

Confirming everyone is ready, Yoshiko pressed the button on the ship. While waiting for them to arrive at the destination, she looked at her task displayed on her holographic scroll. ‘Hmm, let’s see… One on storage, one on reactor, one on admin and two on Navigation. Not bad’

**DESTINATION: ARRIVED. PLEASE LOOK AT YOUR SCROLLS.**

Checking on her scroll, her eyebrow rose as she saw that her task was nullified and above it in big red letter displayed ‘IMPOSTER’. Her heart raced as this is her first time being the imposter in the game.

“Khhhhh!”

“Yocchan?” Riko turned to her. Although her face is covered by her helmet, she was sure the girl’s eye brow raised at her questioningly.

“A-ah, I-It’s nothing. I just something on my throat.” She went pass her and into the hallway. “Let’s do our task.” Riko just stares at her apprehensively but shrugs and followed the other girl out of the cafeteria area.

* * *

[Yohane’s p.o.v]

I went to the admin room and swipe my card. The scan, recognizing that I’m the imposter, didn’t scan my card. Beside me Riri swiped her card too and tucks them away when she is done.

“Riri I have to go to the electrical to do my task.” I told her and she agreed saying that she has a task there too. We both went to the electrical area, Riri immediately went to her task while I stood in front of the electrical display pretending to do my task.

“Yocchan are you done?”

“Sorry Riri you might want to first. This spinning thing just wont stop properly.” I grunted pretending to struggle.

“Alright I’ll be on communication. I’ll come back once I’m done.”

I agreed and waited until she was gone. Once I’m sure she went out I immediately press a button on my scroll allowing the electrical door to shut. Knowing I only have a few seconds to spare I went to the vent, hearing 2 voices in the security area, I turned and went to the medbay area to see a figure dressed in orange standing, with their back turned.

“Yocchan, are done? I just finished my task.”

“AH! Riri! I got locked in electrical!”

Letting my role took over me, my body quickly stabs the figure from the back. Without losing any second, I went back to the vent and go back to the electrical area just in time before the door opened. Making sure that no one is around I checked my timer and saw that I still have 10 seconds left before my kill timer cooled.

I rushed out nearly hitting Riri as I rounded up in the corner heading to the storage. “Oh are you ok? Le—”

**EMERGENCY MEETING EMERGENCY MEETING**

* * *

**WeischCream called a meeting. #Emergency meeting : 2.**

**No1Idol** _“?????”_

**Yuupyon** _“What’s the emergency?”_

**MoguMoguOka** _“???”_

**RinaBoardGuu** _“why?”_

**KoroneYubiYubi** _“Where?”_

**No1Idol** _“AAAH_ **MikanisDelicious** _is dead!”_

**WeischCream** _“I think that_ **Rubeschneed** _is suspicious. They’ve been following me around!”_

**Rubeschneed** _“Eeh?! I just don’t want to be alone!”_

**WeischCream** _“What are we going to do?”_

**Yuupyon** _“Let’s skip for now._ ”

**_9 people voted. No one was ejected (Skipped.)_ **

* * *

**WARNING FIX THE ELECTRICITY WARNING**

**BAM**

As the blood flows, a body in a red suit splayed in the lower engine area.

“Yosh, I’m almost done.”

**8 remains.**

* * *

**SPLOSH**

Blood splashes around the shield area as a white cladded spacesuit slumped down.

“Riri let’s go to the cafeteria!”

**7 remains**

* * *

**REPORT**

**KoroneYubiYubi FOUND WeischCream’s BODY**

**2 skipped**

**4 voted Rubeschneed**

**1 voted KoroneYubiYubi**

**Rubeschneed was not the imposter. 1 imposter remains.**

* * *

**CHOMP**

A body slumped on the corner of the navigation room.

**3 remains.**

* * *

**WARNING FIX ELECTRICITY WARNING**

A black claded figure hefted from the vent, dropping the knife in the shaft. Only to turn around and find a pink spacesuit stood still on the weapon’s door. The other girl ran to the cafeteria, arm inches away from the emergency button, only to fall down as a bullet shot through her back. She turned around only to meet a gun pointed to her forehead.

“Sorry Riri.”

**BAM BAM BAM**

* * *

**VICTORY!!**

**IMPOSTER: FallenAngelYohane**

* * *

“Aaah I knew you were the imposter! Yocchan!”

“Tsk, you even tried to kick me out Riri!”

“Because you were suspicious!”

Yoshiko pouted silently. Even so, they both chuckled in good humor since it is just a game and started another one. This time Yoshiko got killed by Riko at the first round as a revenge.

* * *

**OMAKE**

After their third game, Yoshiko got killed by a red player. Yoshiko’s ghost floated above Riko, her ghostly arm wrapped around Riko’s shoulder, overseeing the meeting along with 3 other ghosts. The rest of the ghost rage and screamed the imposters name. It’s futile of course but not the less entertaining for her to watch as they rage.

_“YOU BLOODY LOT.”_

_“BRUH”_

_“THE HECK”_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this fic. I was scrolling through my phone and saw a video about the game and so I was like 'hey why not make a fic about it?' and here we are. Most of what happened in this fic is based on that one time I played with another friend of mine. She still haven't forgiven me for that. lol


End file.
